The inventive concept relates to a light-emitting diode (LED), LED package and an apparatus including the same, and more particularly, an LED package capable of emitting light of a second color by using an LED that emits light of a first color, and a three-color light-emitting apparatus and a display device including the LED.
LED packages may be used for small household appliances, interior products, and display devices such as electronic boards. In order to enable the LED packages to be used for the display devices, the LED packages must be able to display three primary colors. However, in the case of a package using LEDs of different colors, the configuration of a display device becomes complicated due to different operating voltages and power consumption increases.